The present invention relates generally to adjustable clothing for infants and toddlers that reversibly adjusts in length to accommodate the growth of a child.
Clothing for infants and toddlers will typically be worn by a child for a brief period of time. Children in this age range grow and develop so rapidly that a given outfit is quickly outgrown. This is especially true for seasonal clothing which typically cannot be used by the same child the following season.
Further, the purchase of children's clothing is a frustrating experience in that young children's clothes are usually classified by a child's age. However, there is enormous variation among children of any given age in their size and proportions. Adjustable clothing which can be easily adjusted to fit a wide age of varying sized children is an improvement over traditional infant and toddler apparel sizing.
A variety of means for adjusting clothing has been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,718 to Kramer teaches an adjustable garment in which the length and girth are separately adjustable through the use of numerous overlapping buttons in proximity to a button hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,194 to Hunczak provides an adjustable slip. Length adjustments to the slip are provided by four pairs of drawstrings aligned with shoulder straps to adjust the fit of the slip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,725 to Garrett provides hook and eye attachments to provide an adjustable length overskirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,505 to Rohrer provides for an adjustable child outfit which uses a plurality of loop and hook fasteners to adjust various panels of clothing.
However, the prior art clothing lacks simple adjustment features and fails to provide a garment which maintains an aesthetically pleasing appearance as the garment is modified.